Never Be Another
by YoGurlB
Summary: Leah is about to get revenge on her ex. Who will be her partner in crime?


**I don't own Twilight or the characters! Stephanie Meyer owns it all. The song lyrics belong to Delilah! **

_**Why'd you do babe, why'd you do?**_

_**Well your proof babe is untrue.**_

Her hips swayed to the music seductively as the strobe lights blinked to the beat. She felt so free, so alone, but free. Her eyes closed as the pulsating beat moved through her body. Why couldn't she always feel like this? Why couldn't she feel free? Happy? Sexy? Someone's hands grabbed her hips, stopping the swaying motion. A warm body pressed up against her backside and she could feel _it_ instantly. Although it was dark, she recognized the cologne. He only wore one type of cologne and the scent was tantalizing. Turning slowly, she began moving her hips again, although his hands were digging into her skin. Painful? Yes. But pain also meant pleasure; at least to them it did. He made her feel wanted, without having to say too much. She closed the small space that stood between them as he bit into her shoulder, causing her to gasp. This was so erotic and wrong on many levels but she didn't care. He was too hard to resist, especially when he was like this.

"If you don't stop swaying your hips like that it'll be trouble," he whispered against her shoulder.

She smirked and continued moving her lower body side to side, teasing _him_ with every sway. "You know I like trouble so why would I stop?."

He chuckled. She was so damn stubborn, but he didn't like a submissive woman. He wanted someone who would put him in his place and she did just that. There was no pushing her around without her pushing back harder. "Let's get out of here before I tear you apart right here."

"Ohhhhh really," she replied, brushing up against him. "Where are we going? You know my mother and brother are at home right? Plus your mother will have a hissy fit if we get carried away. You know how you get."

He pulled away from her; he could see the lust dancing around in her eyes. "We'll figure it out." He grabbed her hand and roughly pulled her through the crowd of people. The night air cooled their burning skin as they walked briskly to the car. He unlocked the door and pulled it open. She slowly swung one of her long, toned legs inside, followed by the other. Licking her lips, she closed the door and patiently waited on her chance to pounce on him. Once he got inside, she took advantage of the moment. Her slender fingers traced the zipper of his pants.

_**Tell me once, tell me twice.**_

_**I will hear you.**_

_**We used to be long life, do anything right for you.**_

This is how it always started before he finally gave in to her. "I don't think this'll work. You do realize two shape-shifters in a tiny car, screwing each other's brains out, isn't a good idea."

"Challenge accepted," she replied slyly. She climbed over the console and onto his lap, accidently honking the horn. "Shit." He adjusted the seat, giving them more room to work with. "Could you be any more impatient," she hissed as he ripped her dress open.

"It's not like you need it anyway. I'll buy you another one," he chuckled.

She caressed his exposed chest before ripping his shirt in return. "Payback's a bitch."

A growled rumbled through his chest as his mouth covered one of her breast. She sighed in relief. She felt like she had been missing his glorious mouth for too long. Ever since she was introduced to it, it was like a drug that she couldn't give up. They both knew this was wrong, that someone would eventually get hurt when they fell a little too hard. But right now they were both content with where they were. Neither had romantic feelings for the other and no one knew about their little sexcapades. The fact that they were sneaking around was what made it even more enjoyable.

His warm lips grazed her neck. "You're the most amazing woman I've encountered. And that says a lot since I've encountered many."

"Don't go soft on me you little slut," she replied, running her hands through his cropped hair. "You're ruining the moment."

"I can pay you a compliment every now and then. Wasn't that in our agreement? I believe you've paid me a few in the past couple of days."

"I can bend the rules just a little bit," she said, trying to unzip his pants but failing when the zipper got stuck. "Help me out a little here," she growled in frustration.

_**I can't stand by and live a lie with you.**_

_**Cause there'll never be another one.**_

_**Hear my song, hear my voice, screamin' help me.**_

"Impatient much?" He raised her hips and settled them where she wanted to be all along. "Happy now?"

"Very much so. Thanks for the fix."

"It would help if you started to move ya know," he replied.

Like the many times before, the feeling sent her over the top. Her every intention was to take it slow this time, to savor the moment before they had this moment again. But that dark look in his eyes, that smirk that always played on his lips, and the rough way he handled her kept her from going slow. He knew what he was doing to her and it angered her how easy he got to her. She began moving her hips and letting him fill her up. He tried to keep her quiet but she was set on letting anyone passing by know what was going on. He let her work her magic on him as he worked his magic on her. If anyone ever found out about them, they would come unglued. Her moans grew louder, so loud they were almost hurting his ears. His grip tightened around her hips, he would surely leave bruises. She began to buck wildly causing him to laugh when she bumped her head on the ceiling of the car.

"Fuuuck," she cried before collapsing onto his chest. "Why are you so good at this?"

"It's a natural talent baby." He hugged her body as he unraveled inside of her. "You're not so bad yourself."

"I can't feel my legs," she said after a few minutes.

"Damn I had that much of an effect on you?"

"No, this small ass clown car isn't good for my legs."

"Well get your ass off me and stretch your legs over there," he pushed her back to her side of the car and zipped his pants. "And you're welcome for that fix by the way."

"You're welcome as well. Now get me home before my mom starts calling me ten thousand times."

…

"Leah Marie Clearwater, where the hell have you been," Sue asked, placing her hands on her hips. That was the infamous Sue Clearwater stance when she was pissed off. "You're drunk aren't you? How many times are you going to walk in here wasted? If this is a cry for help then you better figure out a better way to ask for it."

"I'm grown mom; I can do what I want. And no this isn't a cry for help. Why would I need help? I'm just a broken-hearted girl who can't figure out how to get over her ex-boyfriend," Leah yelled.

"Lower your voice. Why are you doing this to yourself? Where are your clothes?" Sue pointed to the oversized t-shirt that Leah was wearing.

"Doing what? I'm not doing anything to myself. I'm going to sleep mom. Catch ya on the flip side," Leah replied, tripping up the steps. She picked herself up and ran to her room.

She fell back on her bed. The alcohol was finally beginning to wear off and the realization hit her. What the hell _was_ she doing to herself? This wasn't healthy and wasn't fixing any of her problems. She shrugged off her worrisome thoughts and slid under her covers. In the morning she would go back to not giving a fuck.

"I love to see you in my clothes," he said, sliding under the covers with her. "You left the window open so I thought that was my cue."

"Eh. I'm tired now. No more energy left for sex," she whined in between yawns.

"Who said I came here for sex? I just heard the yelling from my car and wanted to check on you. Everything okay," he asked, massaged her shoulder.

"Yep. I'm unbreakable remember?"

His breath tickled her ear and his heart thumped loudly against her back.

_**Boy I can feel your heart bursting through my chest. **_

_** I can feel your lips running oh…down my neck.**_

"I said I was tired," she repeated.

"Who said you had to do any work," he replied, settling between her legs.

…**..**

Sam was about to lose his mind. As soon as they walked into the house the yelling began.

"You're out of your mind. Have you completely lost all respect for yourself, this pack? To come in here smelling like… argh! And you…. I thought we were cool?"

"Calm down little daddy before you bust a nerve. I can do whatever I want and whenever. Last time I checked you were screwing my cousin," Leah spat, crossing her arms over her chest. He glanced over at her breast. She didn't even know she was pushing them up more by crossing her arms.

"What is wrong with you," Sam asked. "This isn't like you."

"Why don't you mind your own business Uley," he yelled.

"What's going on in here," Emily asked.

"Nothing Em, just discussing some pack matters," Sam replied.

"I see you've started the lying game with her too," Leah added.

"You're out of line Leah. How could you do this," Sam asked.

"Get over yourself! I fucked the shit out of Paul Lahote and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Emily gasped. "OhmyGod."

The rest of the pack stepped dead in their tracks.

"What the hell?" Jacob covered his mouth, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Whoa things just got real," Embry added.

"Well the wolf's out of the bag. Anybody else ready for dinner," Jared asked.

"I'm gonna be sick," Seth gagged.

"Leah how could you? It was supposed to be us? What happened to us," Quil asked.

"Shut up Quil!" The pack said in unison.

"Paul outside now," Sam yelled.

"I don't think you want your ex-girlfriend to see the ass kicking I'm about to give you," Paul snapped.

"Outside!"

"She's my imprint Sam," Paul added. Sure it was a lie but it got under Sam's skin, which was Paul's goal. Leah moved out of the way as Sam launched towards Paul, breaking the coffee table in the process. Leah jumped on Sam's back and began beating him with her fist. The rest of the pack jumped in trying to stop the brawl as Emily screamed from the corner.

_**Never be another one.**_

**More randomness from the mind of Bri. It's a rainy Saturday so I decided to write a little something before I start studying for finals. One more week and I'll be done with school for a little bit! Yay!**

**Check out some of Delilah's music if you haven't already. She's amazing! Thanks for reading. **


End file.
